The Moon and the Darkness
by LunaWishes
Summary: Title sounds creepy, actually it's not! Mephiles is gonna destroy the world again and Sonic and co are determined to stop him but Sonic, Shadow and Silver are turned into babies! What are they gonna do? A little Sonic and the Black Knight & romance in it.
1. Babyfied

Me : Yay! First Chapter of my first story!

Luna : :) Enjoy~

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna belongs to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Baby-fied<span>

After the accident in Soleanna, everyone has forgotten about it and continued to live in their normal lives. A few weeks passed, Silver came to Sonic's world to stop Eggman Nega from turning the planet into a card. Later, Sonic and Tails came to Blaze's world and met Marine. Then, Silver came back to stop Eggman Nega again from releasing a monster called the Ifrit.

A few months passed again after all their exciting adventures, Silver and Blaze came back to Sonic's world for a little vacation. Sonic and the others decided to hang out in the meadow together, they're going to meet up in a forest trail. Everyone was there, including Silver, Blaze, Rouge and Omega. However, they are one hedgehog short, Shadow isn't here.

"I really like this world. It's so peaceful. There aren't a lot of things you need to worry about." Said the white hedgehog.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked impatiently. "He's late!"

"No, he's not. We're a bit early, that's all." Amy said.

"Slowpoke…."

"Actually, Shadow told me he would bring someone with him today." Rouge said.

"Really? Oh well…"

A few minutes later, Shadow came to the meeting spot.

"Hey guys! I wanna introduce you to someone." Shadow said with a exciting tone. A female hedgehog figure came.

"Who's that?" Blaze asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Luna the hedgehog."

"Hedgehog? I thought she's a echidna." Knuckles said.

"That's because her quill style is similar to Amy's only Luna's quills are longer, that's all."

Luna is a light blue hedgehog who wears a long, white and light blue straight dress with long sleeves which covers her hands and white and light blue shoes. She's a bit short then Shadow. Sonic, Knuckles and Vector saw the female hedgehog and had different thoughts.

'She's beautiful…' Sonic put his tongue out.

'She's gorgeous…' Knuckles had a smile.

'She's an angel…' Vector started to blush.

"Hi hi! I'm-"

"Hi! I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic slipped in before Luna can finish her sentence. "I'm the world fastest thing alive!"

"Oh.. Nice to-" Before Luna can continue, Knuckles push Sonic aside.

"Hey! The name's Knuckles! Knuckles the echidna! I'm the guardian of the mas-" Vector push Knuckles aside.

"I'm Vector! And I'm a detective! If you need anything just as-" Sonic push Vector aside.

"What are you doing? She's mine!"

Knuckles yelled, "No, she's mine!"

Vector disagreed, "She's mine!" The three of them started fighting,

"Idiots…" Tails said.

Shadow yelled angrily," I REPEAT! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"SONIC!" Amy yelled. "You're MINE! Remember?"

Sonic was scared and said, "Um….. I was just…. Introducing myself…" Sonic gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen." Shadow apologized to Luna.

"Oh, it's ok. From where I grew up, some boys act this way." Luna explained.

"What did you do then?" Cream asked.

"Chao?" Cheese said.

"I defended myself, of course!" Luna said with a smile.

"Well, anyway. Let me formerly introduce my friends. The faker blue hedgehog here is Sonic."

"Hi!" Sonic greeted.

"The echidna is Knuckles. He's the guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"Do you know what's a Master Emerald, Luna?"

"Yeah, I heard my grandpa mention it sometimes." Luna answered.

Shadow nodded. "This here is Miles Prower."

"You can call me Tails." Tails said,

"Ok!" Luna answered.

"This is Amy Rose."

"Hi! I'm Sonic's girlfriend! If Sonic did something bad, tell me. I'll handle it." Amy said.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Sonic argued. Amy took her hammer which surprised Luna. "Umm… nevermind…"

"This is Cream the rabbit and Cheese the chao."

"It's nice to meet you." Cream said politely. "Chao!" Cheese said. Luna gave her a smile.

"This is Rouge the bat." Rouge just gave her a wave.

"This is Omega. He was once Eggman's robot but since Eggman locked him up, he wants to take revenge and we decided to let him join us."

"It's a big robot." Luna stared at the robot. Omega made no reactions.

"These are the Chaotix. Espio the chameleon, Vector the crocodile and Charmy bee."

"Hi!" Charmy popped up in front of Luna, giving her a scare.

"Um… hi!" Luna said.

"These two are Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat. They came from the future but they came here to have a vacation."

"Nice to meet you!" Silver said while Blaze bowed.

"Well, come on! Let's go to meadow and have some fun!"

Sonic and co followed the path and went to the meadow.

"Hey, Shadow! I wanna go head to head?" Sonic challenged Shadow.

"Hmph! No matter how many times you tried, you can't beat the ultimate life form!" Shadow said with pride.

"Did Shadow said anything about where he came from?" Amy asked Luna.

"Yes! He told me he was a part of something called Project Shadow. He was supposed to be a cure for a friend he knew called Maria, until that happened." Luna flattened her ears, "I felt sad for him."

"Well, he sometimes blame himself for that," Amy said.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were racing around the meadow.

"Just a few more laps to go! Wanna give up, faker?" Sonic said.

"Are you afraid that you may became the SECOND fastest thing alive, Sonic?" Shadow teased.

"Oh yeah? Let's see who's the fastest!"

Suddenly, a dark bolt shot Shadow and Sonic.

"Argh!" They yelled. Amy and the others saw what happened.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Amy yelled.

Silver ran towards Sonic and Shadow, hoping he came help them but another dark bolt hit Silver as well.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled.

Everyone ran towards the three hedgehogs' location but they couldn't see them.

"Sonic! Where are you!" Tails yelled.

"Shadow?" Luna was worried.

"Silver? Where are yo-" Blaze felt she kicked something, she found a white baby hedgehog lying in the grass. "Wait, don't tell me this is…."

At the same time, Amy found a blue baby hedgehog and Rouge found a black baby hedgehog with some red stripes.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver has turned into babies!

* * *

><p>Luna : Please read and review :3<p> 


	2. The beginning of the end

Shadow : I don't want to be a baby...

Me : Then wait until the end of the story :3

Sonic : Enjoy the chapter!

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna belongs to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – The Beginning of the End<span>

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Amy hugged the baby Sonic tightly.

"Ah! BWA!" Sonic squeeked.

"Amy! You're choking him!" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh sorry…" Amy slowly held the baby into her arms.

"Bwwww…" Sonic cooed

"Well, looky here. The ultimate life form is a baby! Aren't you the cutest thing I've EVER seen! Goojee goojee goojee goo~" Rouge said as she tickles Shadow. Shadow was laughing and suddenly stopped Rouge by hit her hand.

"Wha wappen?" Shadow was shocked all of the sudden.

"Wha? WHA! AH DAN'T TWALK WIGHT!" Shadow screamed.

"You're a baby, Shadow. Babies can't talk well." Luna said with a gentle tone.

Silver woke up and saw Blaze. Silver tilted his head a bit and asked, "Why you wigger?"

"I'm not bigger. You're the one who turned into a baby." Blaze said.

"Wange wee back!" Silver screamed.

"I can't, sorry."

Silver was sad about what Blaze said and started to cry.

"WAH!"

Blaze started to panic as she doesn't know who to calm a crying baby.

"Here! Let me help you." Amy gave Sonic to Tails and took Silver and started to calm him down.

"There, there. It's ok. We'll get you three back somehow."

"Let's head to my place! Maybe I can found out how to turn them back to normal." Tails said.

Therefore, everyone went to Tails' house. Tails took the babies into his lab to examine them.

-After a while-

Tails came out from the lab.

"So, Tails! You know how to change them back?" Knuckles asked.

"No… I found out that they turned into babies by magic and only the Chaos Emeralds can remove the magic like this." Tails explained.

"Then, we'll just collect the chaos emeralds. Luna, do you want to come too?" Espio asked.

"If that's fine with all of you." Luna said.

"Of course it's fine." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Okay." Luna said,

"Let's go and look for them tomorrow morning, so we can have enough rests for tomorrow." Blaze suggested. Everyone agrees.

"Let's head back to the forest to have our walk." Charmy said.

Everyone head back to the forest to continue their afternoon walk. Amy held Sonic, Shadow sat on Omega's right hand and Blaze held Silver. They were chatting with each other until someone came. He was a hedgehog who looks like Shadow but the red stripes were grey, has green reptilian eyes and no mouth.

"Who is that?" Knuckles asked.

"Let me recall your memories. However, some of you may not know me after then." The hedgehog snapped his fingers and Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze and Amy remembered what happened months ago. The hedgehog was Mephiles the Dark.

"You again!" Knuckles shouted.

"Wa yu hear!" Silver said. (Why are you here?)

"What do you want, monster?" Blaze asked.

"Who is this? Do you guys know this guy?" Vector asked.

"Ah tho yu die!" Sonic yelled.

"Hmph! Look at those three babies. I have no idea they would be just target practice for me." Mephiles said.

"You turned them into babies?" Amy asked.

"Of course, to prevent them from stopping me from destroying the world from me." Mephiles said. "But I came here not to tell you that. I'm here to meet my old friend."

"Oh really, we're not your friends!" Knuckles said.

"Not you, idiot!"

Mephiles turned his sight to Luna and walked towards to gave her a hug. Everyone was surprised about this.

"Luna, it has been such a long time! It has been 10 years since we last met, and now your all grown up." Mephiles said.

"You know this guys, Luna?" Rouge asked.

"Um… no. I don't." Luna said,

"Not like this." Mephiles said as he turned into a fog of darkness. Luna quickly remembered who he is.

"Mephiles!" Luna went hugging Mephiles when he was returning his Shadow form.

"It's so good to see you again! I don't know you would look like Shadow. Are you two related or something?" Luna asked.

"NUUUU!" Shadow yelled.

"Wait a sec! Mephiles is your friend?" Tails asked.

"Yes! It's a long story but why you guys said he was a monster? He's very nice, and a scardycat." Luna said.

"He's nice? You got to be kidding me! Me and Silver came from the future to stop a disaster from happening. This guy told us to kill Sonic because he was the Iblis trigger. Even we didn't kill him, he did it on his own!" Blaze explained.

"He even asked Shadow to join him to destroy the human race." Rouge added.

"But that's impossible! Mephiles told me that he would want to see the world and play with me." Luna said.

"That was the old me. Now, I have power, I can protect you, Luna. I kept on warning Shadow but he just wouldn't listen!" Mephiles said.

"Protect her from what?" Espio asked.

"From the humans, of course! They will soon notice that you creatures are a danger to them and will destroy all of you! I'm just trying to protect you." Mephiles explained.

"No! You're wrong! The humans aren't that bad!" Rouge said.

"Yu stay awa frum hera!" Shadow said. (You stay away from her!)

"Luna, join me. I can protect you." Mephiles place his hand on Luna cheeks, making her blush.

"AH SAY STEE AWA FRO HERA!" Shadow yelled. (I said stay away from her.)

"Why are you so concerned about Luna, Shadow?" Mephiles asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Luna said.

"I see… well, I don't want you two to have a sad ending like Romeo and Juliet. I can protect you all if you join me."

"I don't know…" Luna said.

"Think about it. You are the moon and I am the night. The night is the darkness and the moon always appears in the darkness. They are together. With the moon, there are shadows in the darkness, with makes me, you and Shadow, a world only three of us." Mephiles said.

"Don't listen to him, Luna! Don't fall for it!" Amy warned her.

"Don't listen to THEM! The moon doesn't appear in the daylight! She only appears in the night!"

"But the moon is always around in the daylight, only she can't shine brightly since the sun is there." Luna explained.

"Exactly! The moon cannot show her potentials because the light is covering them. However, in the night, the darkness accepts you. Just like your so-call-friends, they won't see any good in you but only a nuisance." Mephiles continues.

"No! That's not true! You're a friend of ours! And we treasure you!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Hmm… come to think of it, I thought of a song that I want to sing. Wanna hear it?" Mephiles asked.

"We don't want to hear you singing!" Knuckles said.

"I'm not asking you, knucklehead. Luna?"

"What did you say?" Knuckles was furious.

"I guess so…" Luna said.

"I won't be singing it without music." Mephiles said.

"What do you want, then? Give you a radio or somethin'?" Vector asked.

"Not necessary." Mephiles hit Omega with a back energy, causing him to shut down.

"OWEGA!" Shadow yelled.

"What did you do?" Rouge asked.

Suddenly, Omega woke up but started playing some music. It started with some electronic guitar and drums.

"_What has come over? What madness taken hold of my heart? To run away, the only answer. Pulling me away, to fall upon the night. The source of my recovery. Sweet Shadow taking hold of the light. Another day has been devoured. Calling me away, begging to question, why?"_

"_For saving me from all they've taken. Letting my armor fall again. Giving me the strength to face them. Feeling it taking over now! On a path to take it all away. There can be no better way of knowing, In a world beyond controlling. Are you going to deny the savior. In front of your eyes?"_

"_Stare into the night. Power beyond containing. Are you going to remain a slave, for the rest of your life? Give into the night!"  
><em>

Then, some electronic guitar and drums continued to play.

"_This self-discovery, redemption taking hold of my mind. This serenade of haunting voices, calling me away, to feast upon the night! The source of my felicity. Dark maiden taking hold of my hand, leading me away from hibernation. Strong and unafraid, never a question why!"_

"_For saving me from all they've taken. Letting my armor fall again. Giving me the strength to face them. Feeling it taking over now! On a path to take it all away. There can be no better way of knowing, In a world beyond controlling. Are you going to deny the savior, In front of your eyes?"_

"_Stare into the night. Power beyond containing. Are you going to remain a slave, for the rest of your life? Give into the night!"_

Again, some epic music in the middle.

"Luna, think about it… What you will get when you join me… I can give you _everything_." Mephiles said.

"_Give into the night. In a world beyond controlling. Are you going to deny the savior, in front of your eyes? _

"_Stare into the night. Power beyond controlling. Are you going to remain a slave, for the rest of your life? Give into the night!"_

"_Night, night, night! Give into the night! Night, night, night! Give into the night!"_

As the song reaching its end, Mephiles walked closer to Luna. Luna walked backwards and tripped. Mephiles crouched down and give her his hand. Knuckles sensed that this wasn't good and in his fighting position.

"_Give into the night!"_

Luna was shocked about what just happened. The sky started to become clear again as the clouds went away. The music stopped.

"Well, Luna?" Mephiles asked.

"I…"

"No! Don't do it!" Amy yelled.

"LUNA!" Shadow yelled.

"Wah wah!" Silver yelled.

"You're not the Mephiles that I knew 10 years ago. I won't join you!" Luna yelled with tears.

"Hmph! You lost your chance. You all will soon PERISH! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Mephiles laughed. "This is just the beginning… of the end." Mephiles created a big purple orb and disappeared in it.

Luna was there, sitting, crying that her friend she knew 10 years ago, became a monster. Omega returned into his normal status.

"What has happened?" Omega asked.

"Mephiles turned you into a music box." Vector said.

Shadow got off of Omega's hand and crawled to the sad and crying hedgehog and hugged her.

* * *

><p>Luna : I'm crying!<p>

Shadow: We know...

Me : Be nice to your girlfriend!

Shadow . please read and review


	3. Memory

Me : Enjoy!

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna and her family belong to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Memory<span>

Amy and the others took Luna back to her house and gave her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine." Luna answered quietly.

"Can you tell us how you know Mephiles?" Tails asked.

Luna nodded. "Well, it was about 10 years ago when my family and I went to Soleanna for a vacation …"

_Flashback_

Luna was just 4 years old and her family decided to go for a vacation in Soleanna. They arrived there by ship. The family included her father, mother, grandfather and grandmother. After arriving at Soleanna, they head towards to the hotel to check in and the receptionist showed them the way to their rooms. Since they have five people, they will have separate room, Luna's grandparents will stay in a 2-person room while Luna and her parents will stay in a 3-person room. They planned to stay in Soleanna for a month. They unpacked their things and rest for a bit and waited for tonight's ceremony. That day was the Festival of the Sun so they decided to rest for tonight. After their dinner in a restaurant, they head to place where the ceremony would be held. Fireworks were shot at the sky while the current duke lights the torch. They enjoyed the ceremony. After that, they head back to the hotel and get some rest for the next day. That day, Luna had a strange dream, or is it even a dream?

Luna was in a meadow, it was night. The moon is up in the night and Luna was alone.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Is this a nightmare?" Luna walked around the meadow in search for someone. Suddenly, she saw a fog of darkness. The darkness moved, it seems that it was looking at her. Luna tilted her head a bit but suddenly the darkness ran and went behind a tree.

"Um… hello?" Luna walked towards the fog of darkness carefully.

"Who… who are you? How did you get here?" The darkness spoke.

"You… can talk?" Luna asked.

"Of course I can." The darkness spoke again. "However, you haven't answered my question."

"I'm Luna the hedgehog." Luna introduced herself. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles said.

"Hello! Can you tell me where I am?" Luna asked.

"You're in a world where no one can come." Mephiles said.

"Why?"

"Because there isn't a way in here so you are the first that I had met in years. How did you get here?"

"I was just sleeping in the hotel. My family came to Soleanna for a vacation. I thought this was a nightmare."

"No, this is real… It seems that you mind can link into this world."

"But how I get back to my mommy and daddy? They will be worried if I'm gone for too long."

"Your mind is here but not your body. You are safe."

"Okay, how can I get back to my body then?"

"Maybe if you fall asleep here, then you'll be able to wake up back to your world."

"But I'm not feeling sleepy suddenly." Luna thought for a while. " Wanna play?"

"Play? Play what?""

"What about hide and seek?"

"There is no place to hide."

"Yeah… what about tag?"

"Tag at what?"

Luna ran towards Mephiles and poked him. "Tag! You're it!" And ran away. Mephiles wasn't sure what to do at first but he was starting to get it. He ran towards Luna and poked her back.

"Tag! You're it!"

Both of them played for a while until they were exhausted.

"Now I'm sleepy." Luna rubbed her eyes.

"Go to sleep then. You'll be able to get back into your world."

"Okay." Luna yawned. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"I want to see you again! You're nice and fun!" Luna smiled at him.

"Thanks!"

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Luna. I will give you good dreams. And, don't tell anyone about our encounter, okay?"

"Well, okay."

"Thank you."

Luna smiled and went to sleep in the meadow. Mephiles flew over Luna and sprayed some purple powder on her. Luna was dreaming a good dream which she was running around in the meadow under the clear sky and playing with the critters there.

Mephiles looked at the night sky, staring at the moon.

'Is she the reason why the moon appeared here?'

Luna woke up and found out she had returned to her world. Her parents are already awake.

"Good morning, Luna. Did you slept well?" Luna's mother asked.

"It was great!" Luna said.

Luna and her family wanted to go to beach to relax. After the day, they went back to the hotel and slept for the night. To Luna's surprise, she went back to Mephiles' world.

"Mephiles? Are you there?" Luna asked.

"Luna? You came back!"Mephiles said with a cheerful tone.

"Mephiles!" Luna hugged Mephiles. "I can see you again!"

"It looks like we can meet each other when you sleep at night." Mephiles said.

"Then, we can play with each other each night!" Luna said.

Luna and Mephiles started to play with each other until they are tired again. Luna told Mephiles what she did today at the beach.

"Wow! I wish I can go to your world. Then I can play with you. I wanna see the blue sky, how the meadow really looks like, what things are there. I'm stuck in this stupid dark place." Mephiles said sadly.

"Don't worry! I know one day you can come to my world." Luna smiled.

"How do you know?" Mephiles questioned.

"Because I believe you can!" Luna said.

"Mephiles, can we be friends?" Luna asked.

"Friends? I never had a friend. I want to be your friend, Luna!" Mephiles said.

"Okay!" Luna yawned.

"You're sleepy. It's time for you to go to bed." Mephiles said.

"Okay… Good night!" Luna said.

"Good night, I will give you good dreams again!"

Luna and Mephiles has been seeing each other since then. One night…

"Mephiles, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I… had a nightmare…" Mephiles said.

"What is it about?" Luna asked,

"I went to your world, but I was destroying things. Taking lives of others." Mephiles said. "I'm scared that I'll destroy the world that we loved!"

"You won't." Luna said.

"And how would you know?"

"Because You're too kind and nice to do that!"

…

"Don't worry, Mephiles. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"We're… still friends, right?"

"Of course, silly!" Luna hugged Mephiles. She could feel Mephiles hugging her back.

The next day, the news stated that there's an accident happened in Kingdom Valley. And after that day, Luna couldn't get into Mephiles' world nor seeing him again. Things have been like that for the rest of the vacation, even they had left Soleanna.

_Flashback End_

"So that's how you meant Mephiles." Amy said.

"He's supposed to be nice. That was a good memory." Luna said.

"Nu wary! Wee get he back!" Sonic said.

"Yeah! Don't worry. We'll knock some senses into him." Knuckles said as he punched his fists together.

"Thank you…" Luna said.

_Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day _

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

Meanwhile with Mephiles…

"Luna… I will haunt you until you join me…" Mephiles said.

* * *

><p>Luna : You're evil .<p>

Me : What? It's just a story and I know the song may not fit this chapter well

Shadow : read and review... please

Sonic : You said please! :D


	4. Shopping and Babysitting

Espio : Enjoy this chapter!

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna and Zakio belong to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – Shopping and Babysitting<span>

"So now we need to get the seven chaos emerald before Mephiles does." Tails said.

"But what will he do with the chaos emeralds? Ibilis is gone." Knuckles said. While they were having the chat, a spy bot was spying on them secretly outside. The person who sent the spy bot was the villainous Dr. Eggman. He was sitting in his base, listening to the conversation.

"It's best to gather all seven emeralds just in case Mephiles will use them for some evil purpose. Who knows what he will do next?" Tails said.

"So, Mephiles is back." Dr. Eggman said with a evil grin on his face. "A BRILLANT plan has hatched!" He jumped off his chair as he exclaimed. "GAHAHAHAHAA- ah *cough, cough. I gotta stop laughing too hard…" Dr. Eggman sent an order to the bot to head back to the base and the bot did as his master ordered.

"We should go now! He might have already found a chaos emerald already!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"We're going… but not now." Amy said.

"Huh? Why not?" Knuckles asked.

"First, since Sonic, Shadow and Silver are babies now, they need some baby care. We need to go shopping to buy some baby care items such as baby formulas and milk bottles. And after that, it's too late to go out and search for the chaos emeralds." Amy said with a strict voice. Knuckle has no choice but to admit that Amy is right.

"Now, Cream, Luna and I will go shopping while you guys will take care of the babies." Amy ordered.

"Luna, are you going to be alright?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese squeaked.

"I'm fine, Cream. Thank you for asking." Luna said.

"No problem! Just remember we're friends and we're always here for you!" Cream smiled.

"Chao~"

"Alright girls! Let's move!" Amy said as she marched out.

"Be careful out there. Mephiles might be there to ambush you." Tails warned.

"Bai bai!" Silver said. Cream and Luna waved.

-The girls-

Amy led Cream, Cheese and Luna to the town and went to the supermarket. They went to the section which sells baby equipments.

"So, what should we buy?" Amy asked.

"We need to buy baby formulas, milk bottles, diapers, baby wipes, some toys, some baby food just in case, bibs (just in case you don't know, bibs are those towels that wrap around the neck of a baby to prevent drools or food to fall on the clothes.) and maybe a baby car if you want one." Luna said.

"That looks like a long list." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese squeaked.

"Then, we'll just have to find them all!" Amy said. "Come on! Let's start with the baby formulas."

Amy and the girls started to look for the shelf which have baby formulas.

-At home-

Sonic and Silver were playing together while Shadow was sleeping. Sonic saw Shadow sleeping alone on the couch and decided to wake him up. He crawled towards Shadow and Silver was looking at Sonic, wondering what he would do.

Sonic used poke.

…

Nothing happened!

Sonic used poke.

…

Shadow moved a bit.

Sonic used poke.

…

Shadow cooed a bit.

Sonic used yell, "WAK UP!"

Shadow woke up! But he's mad.

"WHY U WAK ME!" Shadow yelled.

"Cuz u sleepy!" Sonic said.

"U nuby!" Shadow scolded.

"What's a nuby?" Sonic asked.

"It means u stupeed!"Shadow yelled.

"I no stupeed!" Sonic yelled.

Silver was watching the whole argument suddenly…

"WAH! U ALL MEANY!" Silver yelled.

Blaze sat beside Silver and tried to calm him down, "there, there… shhh… You two stop arguing!"

Shadow and Sonic stopped and looked at Blaze.

"He starty it." Shadow pointed at Sonic.

"I no start it!" Sonic yelled.

"U did!" Shadow yelled.

"NO DID!" Sonic yelled.

"That's it!" Blaze yelled. Blaze put Shadow in his bedroom and Sonic in his bedroom.

"Those two just won't change…" Tails said.

-The girls-

"Ok! We've got 3 cans of baby formula, 5 packs of diaper, a blue milk bottle for Sonic, a black milk bottle for Shadow and a white milk bottle for Silver. We're half way there!" Amy said.

"Here's the bibs!" The shelf was full of different bibs. There are some plain colour bibs and some bibs with some patterns on them.

"Luna, why don't you choose the bibs for us?" Amy asked.

"Okay!" Luna thought for a while and took a blue bib with some birds on it, a black bib with some puppies on it and a light green bib with some kittens on it.

"Great! Now we've got the bibs, let's get some baby wipes!" Amy said. Since the shelf for baby wipes is close by, they quickly got 3 bags of baby wipes.

"Next, we need baby food!" Amy said.

"But what if they won't eat it?" Cream asked.

"Hmm… good question." Amy said.

"It's not really necessary to buy baby food." Luna said.

"Then let's just skip that. Let's go and buy a baby car."

They arrived in an area filled with different types of baby car.

"We should get one which can let us put two babies in it. The third baby can be carried by ourselves." Amy suggested.

"We can take turns to carry the babies." Luna suggested.

"Good idea!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao~" Cheese squeaked.

They bought a yellow baby car and head for the counter to pay their goods. After that, they head back home by taking the forest road.

The sun was setting and everything turned golden yellow. Amy and the girls was walking back at Amy's house. Suddenly, a purple-ish giant worm appeared out of nowhere!

"Ah! What's that!" Cream yelled!

"I think it's one of Mephiles' creatures!" Amy said.

The worm chased them and the girls ran into the forest. They kept on running until they went into a dead end.

"We're trapped!" Luna said.

The giant worm quickly catch up by going underground.

Amy took out her hammer, "Get away, you monster!"

Amy took a swing at the worm but the worm dodged it. The, the giant worm knocked off Amy's hammer.

"Oh no! My hammer!" Amy yelled.

There was nothing they can do. The giant worm came closer and closer. The girls were terrified and yelled loudly.

-At home-

Shadow and Sonic were still isolated from each other. Silver was sleeping at Blaze's lap. Suddenly, Rouge erected her ear.

"What's wrong, rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I heard Amy and the others yelled!" Rouge said.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed, making Silver to wake up.

"Mephiles! We've got to help them!" Knuckles went out.

"Wait what about the babies? That might be a decoy to make us leave the babies." Blaze said.

"Then, we'll just have to take them with us!" Knuckles said.

Blaze took Silver while Tails and Rouge took Sonic and Shadow respectively.

_Luna's POV_

'I'm scared. What should I do? We can't just sit here!' Luna thought.

'I need to protect them. They're my friends!' Luna's eyes were filled with determination. She was determined to protect her friends. She took something from her sleeves, it sparkled a bit,

Knuckles and the others quickly head towards the place where the voice was.

"Amy! Woah!" Suddenly, a sharp, silver blade went through the worm and went over Knuckles head. The worm disappeared into black smoke. When the black smoke disappeared, it was revealed that Luna was the one who threw the blade. Her face showed anger, then returned to normal.

"What was that?" Knuckles and the others were shocked of what happened.

"Amy! Cream! Cheese! Are you guys alright?" Tails asked.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Luna threw a sharp blade and destroyed the creature." Rouge explained.

"That … is one sharp blade…" Vector looked at the blade which went through a tree.=, making a hole on the tree. The blade was silver in colour, it was long and shaped like a feather. (Try thinking it like Lord Shen's blade in Kung Fu Panda 2)

Espio went towards the blade and pulled as hard as he can to remove the blade from the tree.

'Such power…' Espio thought.

"Can I have it back, Espio?" Luna asked.

"Where did you get this blade?" Espio asked as he handed over the blade.

"Well… my daddy has a friend who is also a ninja. He taught me some ninja skills and he made me these blades for me for self-defenses." Luna explained.

"Can you tell me your father's friend's name?" Espio asked.

"His name was Zakio the chameleon." Luna said.

"Z-Zakio? That's my father!" Espio said.

"Really? Funny I never heard he had a son…" Luna said.

"Why haven't you two met each other then?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know. When my father went to the training hall which he spent most of his time at I went to the forest to train. Maybe that's the reason I never saw you." Espio said.

"Have you ever know you got a girlfriend like that?" Rouge asked Shadow. Shadow shocked his head.

"It's good to know each other better but it's best to head back at Amy's house before another monster comes." Knuckles said.

Everyone agreed and went back to Amy's house. Since it's getting dark, everyone needs to head back home. Amy will take care of Sonic, Luna will take care of Shadow and Blaze will take care of Silver. They divided the baby items equally and went back home. The next day, the adventure begins.

* * *

><p>Espio : You gave me a father! :o<p>

Me : ...yes?

Espio : :D

Charmy : You're smiling!

Espio : .

Luna : Please read and review. :3


	5. Nighttime

Silver : Enjoy!

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna belongs to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – Nighttime<span>

_Amy's POV_

"Oh, Sonic! I can't believe you're staying with me! Don't worry! I brought some toys for you! See?" I took out a rattle and gave it to Sonic. Sonic stared at it and picked it up. The rattle made some noise when Sonic lifted it up. Sonic found that interesting and began to shake it to make the noise. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"Good! You like that toy! I have more!" I took out a pair of drum and a toy car. Sonic put down the rattle and began drumming the drums. Then, he played with the toy car

'Looks like he really likes them. That's good!' I thought.

"While you're playing with your new toys, I will be in the kitchen to prepare dinner." I went into the kitchen and started to clean the vegetables.

_Blaze's POV_

Since me and Silver will be staying at Sonic's world for a while, Sonic generously let us stay at his house because he said that his bed is actually a two person bed and he can sleep at the couch. However, now that Sonic is a baby and is now staying at Amy's house, I've got to make dinner and take care of Silver myself.

"Blay!" Silver said.

"What is it, Silver?" I asked.

"Foooo" Silver said.

I didn't understand what he was talking about but I realized that he was hungry.

"Don't worry, Silver. I'll get you some milk when we arrived back at Sonic's house." I answered.

We've finally arrived at Sonic's house. I placed Silver on the couch and prepared some warm milk. I gave the bottle to Silver and he quickly snatched it and drank the bottle.

"Hungry little one, aren't you? Well, I better get something to eat as well." I searched around the house and hoping to find something to eat for dinner.

_Luna's POV_

I was kinda shocked that Mephiles is now a monster. He wasn't like this.

'What happened to him?' I asked myself. We used to be good friends. When I was little, I was shy so I don't have any friends. But after I met Mephiles, he was my first friend. After that, I started to be brave and made some new friends. I still miss him though. Shadow must have spotted me thinking something he pulled my sleeve and cooed a bit.

"It's okay, Shadow. I'm fine." I said.

We arrived back home. My house had a little backyard for me to relax there. The nature was always there to hear me.

"Lula!" Shadow said. "Pay!"

"You want to play, Shadow?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him a puppy plushie and he hugged it tightly. He started to play with it but suddenly had a sad looking face.

"What's wrong, Shadow? You don't like the toy?" I asked.

"Mawia…" Shadow said.

He must have remembered what happened years ago, then an idea came to my mind. If Shadow likes to play with plushies and misses Maria, then I'll just make a plushie just like Maria! He gave a photo about he and Maria, I can use that to make the plushie! I didn't mind of m hunger and started to make the plushie while Shadow was playing with the puppy plushie.

_Amy's POV_

"Here's your dinner, Sonic." I hold Sonic and started to feed him with the bottle. He was starving! In one minute, he drank the whole bottle! After Sonic finished his dinner, I started to have mine. I cooked some spaghetti with white sauce with some vegetables and a glass of orange juice. After I finished my dinner, I found out that Sonic fell asleep.

I carried Sonic carefully and put him on my bed. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Sonic." I patted him and went to sleep.

_Blaze's POV_

I've looked everywhere and all I can find is hotdog bread and hotdogs! No wonder Sonic always takes us outside to eat instead at home. I have no choice but to make some hotdogs and a cup of hot chocolate for dinner.

Suddenly, Silver called me and he had finished his dinner. I took the bottle into the kitchen to wash it later. However, Silver wanted to play. I took out a box of blocks and opened it. Silver crawled towards the blocks and started building a castle using his psychic powers. I sat down and ate my dinner.

After that, Silver rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"You're sleepy. It's your bedtime." I said.

I placed Silver on a pillow and he fell asleep. I was tired as well so I decided to hit the hay. It was a busy day – Shadow's new girlfriend, Mephiles' return and the accident in the forest. Thinking of it made me tired.

_Luna's POV_

"I finished it!" I gave the new plushie to Shadow and he was amazed at it. He snatched it and hugged it as tight as he can.

"Thank yuu!" Shadow said.

"I'm glad you liked it." My stomach started to rumble.

"It's dinnertime. I better go get something for both of us to eat." I went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle of milk. I hold up Shadow in order to feed him but he was wiggling.

"What's wrong, Shadow? Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Ya!" Shadow snatched the bottle and fed himself.

"Oh… You don't want others to feed you." I went back to the kitchen and made some sandwiches.

After dinner, I washed everything and read a book. After a while, I found it was already ten o'clock in the evening.

"Shadow, it's bedtime." I said and put him in a basket covered with a blanket. I put a small pillow behind his head to make him feel more comfortable. Shadow yawned and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and said goodnight. I went into my bedroom and went to sleep.

It was strange. I was in some place familiar. A place I haven't been for ten years.

"Luna, we've met again." Mephiles came from behind.

"Mephiles…" I whispered.

"It's really feels good to be home. We haven't met each other in this place for years." He said.

"Mephiles, why are you doing this? You're not the friend I used to know." I said.

"What do you mean? I'm the same. I still care for you, only I'm more powerful than before." He said.

"No! You're mean and cruel!" I yelled.

"I'm doing that because you resisted me." He took out his hand and said," Join me, Luna. I can protect you."

"I'm safe. I don't need protection." I said.

"Hmph! Foolish like Shadow. But don't worry, I will be seeing you every night." He said as he turned his back. "And you'd better not tell anyone about this, or else I will take everything away from you. HAHAHAHA!" He vanished.

I was scared. He scares me. I need help but I can't tell anyone about this. What should I do?

* * *

><p>Blaze : Is this a cliffhanger?<p>

Me : I don't know.

Silver : O.o

Mephiles : read and review please.

Sonic : OMG mephiles!

Mephiles : .


	6. An old friend

Sonic : Enjoy!_  
><em>

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna, Zero, Blizzard, Aqua and Cotton belong to me :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 – An Old Friend<em>

The sun slowly rises back from its sleep and lights the sky into a golden yellow colour. Luna woke up from her sleep and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm… Mephiles… what do you want…" she whispered.

She walked into the room and found Shadow was already awake and was playing his Maria plushie joyfully. Shadow spotted Luna and said, "Goo morny! Me hungry…"

"You're hungry? Let me get you some milk!" Luna went into the kitchen and made some milk from the milk formula bought yesterday. She headed back to the living room and gave it to Shadow, letting Shadow to feed himself.

_Ring~~~~_

The phone rang and Luna picked it up. "Hello?" "Hi! It's me Tails! Just here to tell you that me and the others decided to meet each other in your house, I hope you don't mind." "Not at all! But how do you where I live?" "Sonic and the others will come to my house and we'll take the Tornado X to find your house! Piece of cake!" "Oh! Okey-dokey!" "See ya" "Bye!" Luna hung up the phone.

"Looks like Tails and the others are gonna come here instead so we can just stay here and wait." Luna petted Shadow but her face showed signs of worries.

"Wa wa?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"U sad?"

"No, I'm not."

Shadow stared at Luna.

"I'm fine! Really!"

_Knock knock! _Luna opened the door and found Tails and the others have already arrived.

"Wow… That was fast…"

"This case is serious, Luna. I wanna get Sonic back to normal so that we can date again!" Amy said.

"She means that we should get them ALL back to normal so we can defeat Mephiles." Espio said.

"Yeah! That too!"

"So let's go now?" Luna asked.

"As soon as you're ready, girl." Rouge said.

Therefore, they all hope into the newly upgraded Tornado X, which now has more seats, and their adventures awaits…

_5 minutes later_

"Guys! The radar is picking up something!" Tails said.

"What is it? Is it a Chaos Emerald? Where is it?" Knuckles asked.

"It's not far, and Knuckles, this is a Chaos Emerald radar so it picks up signals on Chaos Emeralds." Tails replied.

"Ha! Knucklehead." Rouge said.

"What'd you say?" Knuckle said.

"We're close, but I wanna land here." Tails said as he's landing.

Amy took the baby car and put Sonic and Silver into it. Sonic pulled Silver's quills. "Wahhh!" Silver yelled. "Sonic! You don't pull other's quills!" Amy scolded. "Shh… It's ok Silver." Blaze said.

"Must concentrate on mission." Omega said.

"He's right." Espio said.

"let's go! Before we're losing daylight." Knuckles said.

So, they followed the dot on the radar and it led them to a house. They went closer and the Chaos Emerald was on the backyard.

"We can sneak in and grab it." Knuckles suggested.

"What if they found out? We need to ask their permission to get in their back yard." Blaze said.

"I'm not gonna do it." Vector said.

"Oh, come one!" Luna went to the front door and rang the bell.

"Luna, are you sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked.

The door opened and a white hedgehog appeared. "Hi, daddy!" Luna said.

"DADDY?"

"Hello there, Luna. Are these your friends?" The white hedgehog saw a black baby hedgehog in Luna's arms.

"Luna, who did you sleep with?" He asked with a serious tone.

"No, daddy. This is my boyfriend." Luna explained.

"Your what? He's a baby!"

"I'll explain more later but can we come in?"

"Oh sure!"

"By the way, the name's Blizzard the hedgehog. Luna's father." Blizzard said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Amy said.

"This here is my wife, Aqua the hedgehog." Aqua is a female light blue hedgehog, wearing a pink dress and a yellow headband.

"Where are granny and grandpa?" Luna asked.

"Upstairs. Hey, Mother! Father! Luna brought some friends! Come down and meet them!" Blizzard said. Two hedgehogs came down from the stairs. A male white hedgehog with aqua marking below his eyes. Another hedgehog is a female yellow hedgehog.

"These are my grandparents, Zero the hedgehog is my grandpa and Cotton the hedgehog is my granny." Luna said.

Zero saw Shadow and gasped. "Shadow? Is that you?" Shadow looked at Zero and seemed to recognize him.

"Shadow, you know him?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded.

"I can't believe I'll be seeing you again!" Zero said. "But what happened to you?"

"Grandpa, how do you know him?" Luna asked.

"Well, do you know Shadow was biologically created?" Zero asked.

"Yes"

"You do know he's at least 50 years old if strictly counted, right?"

"Yes, how do you that?"

"… I was once a scientist involving Project Shadow 50 years ago." Zero said.

"WHAT?"

"Let me explain clearly." Zero sat on the couch.

"I was Professor Gerald Robotnik's best student. I helped the professor on Project Shadow. Before Shadow was created. I felt lonely. I was the only hedgehog in ARK. After Shadow was created, we were friends. Besides Maria, he was my best friend. However, one day, the professor asked me to leave ARK and start a new life…"

_Flashback_

_Location: ARK_

_Year difference: about 50 years_

Zero: Why do you want me to leave professor? Did I do something wrong?

Professor Gerald: You didn't do anything wrong, dear friend. It's just that you're so young. I don't want you to waste your time here. I want you to do what other teenage would do like find a girlfriend to start a family of your own.

Zero: But I wanna help you in your research, I wanna help you find a cure for Maria!

Professor Gerald: I know you want to but it's really for you own good. Who knows? Maybe we'll get to meet your new family one day.

Maria: Mmm-hmm! And we'll play with your kids!

Zero: But what if you can't find the cure?

Professor: I will. Don't worry.

Shadow: It's ok. We'll be seeing each other one day. I can feel it.

Zero: …

Professor: If you're thinking that we want you to leave because we hate you then forget that thought. We love you that's why we want you to head back to Earth to start a new life.

Zero: … Okay, professor. As you wish.

Professor: We'll be in touch, my friend.

Zero: I know. Goodbye, friends. *smiles

Shadow: Bye!

Maria: Bye!

_Flashback ended_

"Not long after I left ARK, I met Cotton. Later, we've got married and got a son, Blizzard. However, 4 years after Blizzard was born, I received an e-mail from the professor. That was his last e-mail that he'll wrote." Zero said.

"What was the e-mail about?" Tails asked.

"GUN soldiers infiltrated AFK, killing and captured everyone there. The professor sent me all the data on Project Shadow and said goodbye forever."

"That must be the day when Maria was killed and Shadow was sent to Earth." Rouge said.

"And now, I cannot believe that Shadow is my granddaughter's boyfriend!"

"It's that bad?" Luna asked.

"No, it's not. I'm just surprised." Zero said, smiling.

"Ok, why don't you introduce your new friends to us, dear." Cotton said.

"Ok!" And so, Luna introduced all her new friends and told her family what happened.

"I see… So you want the Chaos Emerald in our backyard?" Blizzard asked.

"Yeah!" Amy said.

"Of course you can have it. We found it a few days ago, we just leave it there until someone wants it." Aqua said.

"Yay~ Thanks mommy!" Luna said. Aqua smiled.

Knuckles went to the backyard to pick up the Chaos Emerald. Before he got his hands on it, and eagle swooped down and grabbed the emerald before him.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK THE EMERALD!" Knuckles yelled.

"Nice one, Knucklehead." Rouge said.

"If I hear you say that one more time, I am gonna make you a bat that will never fly again." Knuckles frightened her.

"We need to find that eagle." Espio said.

"I can't believe you're defeated by an eagle…" Charmy said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Looks like towards the mountain." Tails said.

"Let's go!" Amy said.

"Bye~ see ya later~ Luna said.

"Be careful out there!" Aqua said.

"We will, bye~" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

* * *

><p>Me: Spoiler! Next chapter will include some medieval characters :)<p>

Rouge : Please read and review ;)


	7. A sidequest

Knuckles : Enjoy the chapter.

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna, her family and Zhandi belong to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 – A side-quest<span>

The crew headed towards the mountain since Knuckles has accidentally let the eagle swooped the Chaos Emerald away. Tails believed that the eagle has nested someone in the mountain and now they are in search of the kidnapped chaos emerald.

They have arrived at the entrance of the mountain. The mountain was like an ordinary mountain, not unusual. The team searched and searched… and found the eagle's nest, on a naked tree near a mountain cliff.

"So, what should we do?" Amy asked.

"I'll go ask for it." Luna went below the tree and said, "oh, Mr. Eagle~" The eagle flew down and landed on Luna's arm.

"Excuse me Mr. Eagle, but I believe that you have taken an emerald you found earlier, right?" The eagle nodded. "I'm sorry to say this but me and my friends need the emerald. Can you give us the emerald, please?" The eagle shocked his head. "Oh… well, perhaps a trade?" The eagle whispered in Luna's ears … … "Okay! It's a deal!" And the eagle flew back up its nest.

"So?" Knuckles asked.

"The eagle said that if we give him some fish and food for his family, he'll give us the chaos emerald." Luna replied.

"That's crazy! We're not gonna waste our time on some stupid fishing request!" Knuckles rampaged his way in front of the tree. "I'll just punch this tree so hard that the emerald will fall right on my hand!" "Or right on your head…" Rouge said. "Shut up!" However, before Knuckles can land a punch, a razor sharp blade was in position to slice his neck. "You make your move and it will be your last one." Luna threatened. Therefore, Knuckles slowly put his fist away from the tree and Luna put away his blade.

When that happened, everyone was shocked. A shy and gentle girl can be that deadly. Even Shadow had a hard time believe that.

"Now, let's us go fishing! I think daddy has some fishing rods and baits for us to lend." And Luna skipped happily back to her parent's house.

…

"That was quick." Tails said.

"Bw…" Silver cooed.

_10 minutes later_

The team went back and explained what just happened, including the threatening part… "I was trying to do it the fast way since that bird won't cooperate." Knuckles said. "But you can't just harm innocent creatures just because of a chaos emerald!" Luna exclaimed. "Innocent? You call that innocent? That thing stole the chaos emerald and won't give it back unless we give it food!" "What about the chicks up at the nest?" Silence took over. "Okay, calm down. Sorry about what just happened. She can be crazy when the nature is damaged or something." Cotton said.

"Well, the fishing equipment is at the storage room. Come on, I'll show ya." Blizzard led the team back at the house and there's a small room filled with items. The crew took four fishing rods and hooks and some bait. "You might not have enough bait if you're gonna fish at the sea. Go find Zhandi, I'm sure he can give you all some of his baits." "Who's Zhandi?" Vector asked. "Zhandi is a koala lives near the harbor where people can borrow fishing equipment and boats to go fishing from. He's a nice guy and I think he has some baits and a boat for you guys." Blizzard said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go fishin'" Amy yelled.

"YEAH!"

And so, the team walked through the forest and went to the harbor.

"Here we are!" Luna said.

"WOW! The sea is HUGE!" Charmy exclaimed. "That's because the sea supposes to be huge, Charmy." Espio said.

"Can I help you with something, youngsters?" An old koala came out from the wooden house. "Hm? Luna? Is that you girl? And are these your friends?"

"Hello, Zhandi! My friends and I are wondering whether we can borrow some baits and a boat to go fishing?" Luna asked. "Why, of course! It's been a long time since I last saw you came here fishin'. So, ya planning to have fish for dinner tonight?" Zhandi asked. "No, actually we're here to help an eagle family to have some food so we thought we can get them some fish."Luna explained. "You really like the nature, don't ya?" Zhandi went back and came out with some bait. "Here's some bait for ya and you can just take any boat ya like." "Thank you, Zhandi."

They took the 4 boats: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy in a boat, Shadow, Rouge, Luna and Omega in another boat, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Cheese in another boat and The Chaotix in the last boat. They sail far away from the shore, hoping to catch some good fish. However, Sonic still has his fear of water. After a couple of minutes, they stopped and started fishing. Each boat has a fishing rod and some bait. The first boat to get a bite was Sonic's boat, closely followed by Shadow's. "BWA BWA!" Sonic yelled. "Ah da! Fee!" Shadow cooed. Knuckles and Rouge reeled their rods as quick as they can. "Bet we get a bigger fish then you do, Knucklehead." Rouge teased. "Shut up, Rouge!" Knuckles yelled. And they both finally caught their first fish. Both fish are in moderate size. Not long other boats started to have their bites but the excitement has gone off suddenly.

"Where are the fish?" Cream asked. "Chao chao!" Cheese said. "Perhaps the fish has swam elsewhere." Espio guessed.

Suddenly, all the boats got a bite and everyone reeled in hard. And when they put the bait in the water again, there's always a bite. "Since when was there so many fish all of the sudden?" Amy asked. And they heard a high-pitched squeaking sound, dolphins popped out from the water!

"I think the dolphins herded the fish!" Blaze said.

At last, boat is filled with fish. "Thank you, dolphins!" Luna said and the dolphins greeted their good byes. Sailing back to the harbor, Zhandi greeted them at the shore. "MY GOODNESS!How did you folks catch that many fish?" Zhandi asked. "The dolphins suddenly came and helped us." Tails explained. "Well, aren't you folks lucky!" "But I think we catch more than we need." Espio said. "Why not give some to Zhandi and some to Luna's parents and the rest goes to the eagle." Vector suggested. "Vector, that's a great idea! Here Zhandi, here's some fish for you!" Amy said. "Aww… thanks" Zhandi blushed a bit. The crew bid their farewell to Zhandi and went back to the house. They gave Aqua some fish to cook for dinner and Aqua suggested that they all stay here for the night since the sun is saying his goodbye. Cream called her mother about staying the night there and Vanilla agreed.

The last thing they need to do for the day is to complete the quest. The went to the tree where the eagle is resting. "Mr. Eagle! Here's some fish for you and your family." Luna said. The eagle flew down and took the fish happily. It returned to its nest and fed his wife and chicks. Knowing that he must keep his promise, he gave Luna back the chaos emerald.

QUEST CLEAR!

"Yay, we finally got the chaos emerald!" Charmy cheered. "Yeah but I'm kinda tired. Let's head back and take a rest." Knuckles said. "Alright~" And so, their adventure of today has ended as well as the day.

_In another world, where technology is not advanced._

A black and red hedgehog and a white hedgehog both armed in armor and a sword dashed their why to the throne room where a blue hedgehog wearing a crown was taking a nap. Beside him is a sword.

"Your majesty!" The black and red hedgehog shouted, knowing he has awaken his king. "My apologies but there is some urgent you must know!"

"Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, what is so important?" The king asked.

"We spotted a knight of the underworld went into another world by a purple portal." Sir Galahad said.

"A knight of the underworld went into another world? Something's not right, King Arthur." The sword said.

"You are right, Caliburn. Sir Lancelot, you and Sir Galahad call Sir Percival, Sir Gawain and Merlina to pack up. We will go and follow this knight of the underworld and see what it is doing. Now!" King Arthur commanded.

"Yes, your majesty." Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad bowed and left the room.

"Everything is almost restored but somehow chaos may befall as again." King Arthur said.

"Fear not, King Arthur. I'm sure you and the Knights of the Round Table can take care of it." Caliburn said.

* * *

><p>Me : Yay! Secret revealed! :D<p>

Luna : Please read and review!


	8. Arrvial of the King

Me : After all my hard work, this chapter is finally finished! My longest one! 7 pages!

Charmy : Congrats! *applauds

Me : Thank you! Thank you!

Charmy : ENJOY! :D

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna and her family belong to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 – Arrival of the King<span>

As Sonic and co finished their side-quest, they headed back to the place where they'll stay for the night. Luna's mother and grandmother is busy making dinner, with a bunch of fish needed to be prepared, looks like dinner will need to wait.

"WAHHH!" Silver cried. "Must be hungry. We haven't fed them since morning." Blaze said. "Don't worry. When we get back, we'll prepare your dinner." Amy said. "A da!" Silver cheered. "WEE?" Shadow asked. "You and Sonic as well." Amy said.

When they got back, the girls started to feed the babies. "Here you go, Shadow." When Luna started to feed Shadow, Shadow snatched the milk bottle and drank it. "Looks like you don't want to be fed, huh?" Sonic looked at Shadow, and also took the milk bottle from Amy. Silver saw both Sonic and Shadow feeding themselves, started to blush as he's the only one needed to be fed by others. "Buwa!" "Hm? You want to drink it yourself, too? Here you go." Blaze gave the milk bottle to Silver and the three little hedgehogs had their dinner.

"When's dinner gonna start?" Knuckles asked. "Maybe a few minutes later, they're handful with the fish." Blizzard answered. Therefore, they watched TV until dinner starts. They were watching Pokemon Diamond and Pearl while the babies played.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" A brown fox said. A yellow rat-like creature came and released a bolt of electricity and hit a hot air balloon shaped as a cat.

"Shaddie, use thundieboo!" Sonic yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Shaddie, use thundieboo!" Sonic repeated.

Shadow used growl.

Sonic is scared.

"Shadow, Sonic's just trying to play with you." Zero patted Shadow's head while Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Guys, dinner is almost ready! Can you all help set up the table?" Aqua asked as she's cooking in the kitchen.

Everyone helped to set the table, including Rouge and Omega. They counted the number of chairs needed for everyone, Blizzard went and grabbed some extra tables and Amy, Cream and Blaze helped Cotton and Aqua for bringing the food.

"Mmm! It smells delicious!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rouge quickly sat down and ate her dinner and others join as well. They have spaghetti with white sauce, grilled fish and mushrooms, with a bowl of Cream soup as their starter. While they ate, the infants played their toys.

Sonic was banging his toy drums which was quite noisy. Silver could stand it anymore and yelled. Sonic looked at Silver and knew he made too much noise, so he turned to play with his toy car instead. Shadow entertained himself by playing with his puppy and Maria plushies. Sonic spotted the dolls and crawled towards Shadow, hoping to play with him. Knowing Shadow, he won't play with him, he won't even let Sonic touch his toys. Sonic knew it's hopeless and decided to play with Silver instead.

After the crew finished their supper and helped clean up, Luna suggested playing UNO. 'A little fun won't hurt.' Knuckles thought.

Players: Blizzard, Knuckles, Luna and Amy

_About 10 minutes later_

Order: Knuckles Blizzard Amy Luna

Cards remaining: Knuckles (2), Blizzard (1), Luna (3), Amy (3)

The end is near and one of the players is about to win.

_Knuckles' POV_

'(growls) I have a red one and a wild card and I don't have a blue five card… That means I can only use my wild card, but which color?' "Come on, Knuckles! We don't have all day!" Amy complained. "Okay, okay!" Knuckles thought quickly but he's still unsure about his decision. "Is not like you'll lose your Master Emerald when you lose." Rouge commented. Knuckles glared at the bat and she gave him a disappointed look. 'Why must he take this game seriously?' Blizzard crossed his arms behind his head, feeling so calm and laidback. "Knuckles, the possibilities of you getting the same color as Blizzard is a quarter. Besides, if you do lose, nothing bad will happen. "Well, I'll go play some music." Zero went to the computer and selected a song.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky,  
>Confusing stars for satellites.<br>I never dreamed that you'd be mine,  
>But here we are, we're here tonight.<em>

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive.  
>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive!<p>

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied,<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died.<em>

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive.  
>Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive.<p>

And in the air the fireflies,  
>Our only light in paradise.<br>We'll show the world they were wrong,  
>And teach them all to sing along.<p>

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive.  
>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive!<p>

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied,<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died.<em>

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied,<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died!<em>

_And as we lie beneath the stars,  
>We realize how small we are.<br>If they could love like you and me,  
>Imagine what the world could be…<em>

If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied,<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died.<p>

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied,<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died!<em>

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day,  
>When nobody died.<br>We'd see the day, we'd see the day,  
>When nobody died.<br>We'd see the day when nobody died…_

Shadow listened to the whole song and when the song came to the end, he thought of one person – Maria. If everyone cared… then Maria may still be alive…

"Wow! This song is beautiful!" Cream cheers. "Chao chao!" "What's the name of the song?" Amy wondered. "It's called If Everyone Cared." Zero replied.

"Knuckles dear, have you made your decision yet?" Cotton asked and obviously he has not made his move yet. "Come on, Knuckles." Espio said. "…Alright." Knuckles made his choice. "Here goes." (Drum rolls) Knuckles drew his wild card and said, "I choose… YELLOW!" Blizzard looked at Knuckles and looked at his last card. He let out a sigh. Knuckles thought he didn't have a yellow card. "Knuckles" Blizzard said. "You are so…unlucky…" Blizzard drew his last card which is a yellow zero! "WHAT!" Knuckles banged the table. "Wow… you could win the lottery like that!" Amy said. "Oh well, looks like I won!" Blizzard went to the kitchen and grabbed some apple juice as his reward. Knuckles was furious that he actually lost. Of all the colors he can choose, he has to choose yellow!

"By the way, where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Aqua asked. "Over there." Tails pointed at the crimson emerald which is besides the babies and explained another one inside his plane. However, they did not know a humanoid creature and a fish-like flying creature was listening to their conversation, and they knew where are the Chaos Emeralds are and decided to take them. The humanoid creature cut down a tree with his sword and the two of them went hiding. When tree fell, it made a large thump sound. Everyone went out to see what happened. Distracted by the fallen tree, the fish-like creature flew inside the house and snatched the Chaos Emerald. Sonic saw the creature and yelled. "It's a distraction!" Vector said. The two creatures ran into the forest to retrieve their lost emerald. When Omega started to follow them, Shadow called out his name. Omega turned to Shadow. Shadow gave him a look and Omega knew that Shadow wants to come along, so were Sonic and Silver.

"Here Omega, you can put two of them in this baby car and one on your shoulder." Zero said. Omega did what Zero said and went to follow the others.

The others were chasing the two creatures who stole their emerald. Suddenly, in a puff of black smoke, the enemy's backup came. A bunch of creatures popped out and attacked them while the two creatures escape.

"Shoot! Come back here!" Knuckles yelled. They quickly defeated the creatures and continue chasing them. Espio uses his invisibility and travelled by jumping between trees. Not long enough Espio finally caught up and stopped their tracks. The others also arrived and started a battle. The fish-like creature spilt a bolt of lightning but they dodged it. Blaze destroyed it by giving it a fireball. The humanoid creature quickly grabbed the Chaos Emerald and tried to make an escape. However, Knuckles decided to do a one-on-one battle. The creature blocked Knuckles' punches using his sword and struck Knuckles. The creature was about to put this into an end but another sword went through his body, turning into a puff of smoke. It revealed that a black hedgehog with armor saved Knuckles' life. However, he didn't know he saved his life and thought he was an enemy.

"Who are you?" The knight spoke. "Who are _you_?" Knuckles asked. "Answer my question or be slayed." He threatened him.

"Wait, I think we're on the same side" Amy stood out. "…Why should I believe that?" The Knight asked. "Sir Lancelot!" A group came and everyone took a closer look, they all looked similar to their friends.

Not long again, Omega finally arrived. When Sonic, who was sitting in the baby car, saw the guests and saw a hovering sword with a face. (I don't really know is that hovering )

"Caliba!" Sonic shouted. The sword looked at him and recognized him. "Sir Sonic? Is that you?" He asked. "Ya!"

The echidna knight spoke, "That's Sir Sonic? I thought he was taller." The cat knight besides him said, "You mean he should be older."

The hedgehog knight looked at Sonic and also remembered him, He looked at Knuckles and asked, "Are these your friends, Sir Sonic?" "YA!"

"Sonic, you know these guys?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded. The sword chuckled, "It would seem that fate has brought us together once again, Sir Sonic. But why are you a baby?" Tails explained what happened to them. "I see." "Are you all done? Is it my turn to speak?" The blue hedgehog with a crown said. "Sorry there."

"The blue hedgehog chuckled, "It's okay. Let me introduce ourselves. I am King Arthur. And this is my sword, Caliburn." "A _sacred_ sword, please." Caliburn added. "Alright. This is Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad and Sir Lancelot." The king named the echidna, cat and the white and black knight respectively.

"Wait, hold on." Luna interrupted. "He is Sir Lancelot?" "Yes, I am." Sir Lancelot replied. "Sir Lancelot of the Lake? Knight of the Round Table? The one who the Lady of the Lake raised?" "…Yes, but how did you-" "OH MY GOD! MY FAVOURTIE KNIGHT OF ALL TIMES ACTUALLY CAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Luna hugged Sir Lancelot tightly, making him blush a bit. "How did you know all that?" Sir Percival asked. "I read books, silly!" Sir Percival was confused. "King Arthur was a legend to us and we have books about them. That's why she knew things about him." Tails explained.

"Not only I knew Sir Lancelot but the other knights too! Like Sir Galahad is the son of Sir Lancelot." Luna said. "I no no you." Sonic pointed at Sir Galahad. "I sent Sir Galahad to take her mother somewhere else for safety while the fake King Arthur was around. Things were a bit chaotic and I don't want them to get into trouble." Sir Lancelot explained. "Greetings, Sir Sonic. Father has spoken about you." Sir Galahad bowed.

"LUWA!" Shadow yelled from Omega's back. "Oh sorry…" Luna let go of Sir Lancelot. "You know I still love you!" Shadow smiled. "He looks just like me." Sir Lancelot said.

"All of you looked just like our friends, except that girl over there." Amy meant the girl wearing robes and carried a staff. "This is Merlina, our royal wizard." King Arthur introduced.

"How did you know Sonic?" Rouge asked. "Merlina summoned Sir Sonic to our world to defeat King Arthur ruining the kingdom and he turns out to be fake one. Merlina wants to make the kingdom eternal and used the power of the scabbard of Excalibur which protects its holder and gives the holder power. Sir Sonic defeated Merlina and taught her a valuable lesson." Caliburn explained briefly. "I have lived my life to the fullest, Sir Sonic., just like you asked me to." Merlina said. Sonic gave her his famous thumbs-up.

"Then how did you find the real King Arthur?" Cream asked. "After Sir Sonic left, we searched everywhere and found the knights of the underworld has kept him and we rescued him." Sir Gawain said. "You mean those things were the knights of the underworld?" Vector asked. "Yes. We've been following them because they have appeared in our world again and this time they travelled to another world. We knew something is going on and we followed them to find out what." Sir Percival said.

Speak of the devil, a knight of the underworld rushed out and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. Sir Lancelot quickly followed it. When the others started to follow them as well, a pack of knights of the underworld came and blocked their way.

After they defeated every last one of them, Sir Lancelot returned. "Did you stop him?" King Arthur asked. "… It went back to our world before I can stop him. I was so close…" Sir Lancelot sadly spoke. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Merlina take us back." Sir Gawain said. As Merlina was about to open a portal back, King Arthur stopped her. "We shall rest for tonight. We've been rushing all day long, using Merlina's magic to follow and track them is making Merlina stressful." King Arthur explained. "I'm fine, King Arthur." Merlina said. "But you're sweating, Merlina." Caliburn said.

"Why not stay the night with us?" Luna suggested. "Don't you're parents have enough space for all of us?" Charmy asked. "We can sleep outside." Sir Lancelot said.

"Alrighty then. Let's head back1 I'm tired…" Charmy yawned.

"Let's head back and get some shut eyes." Knuckles said.

When they head back, they explained what happened and Luna's parent agrees to let them stay. It was a long day for them all and they all fell asleep quickly.

_Luna's POV_

'Where am I?' Luna thought. She was standing in a meadow under a night sky with a clear moon.

"Where do you think you are?" Mephiles' sound was echoing and he appeared behind her.

"Mephiles…"

"I see you have some new friends." Mephiles said. "How did you know?" Luna asked with curiosity. Mephiles chuckled, "I read your mind, dear."

"Leave me alone!" Luna yelled. "I don't want to see you again!"

"Why? Aren't we friends?"

"You're not the one I knew."

"Hmph. One day, you will come with me and fight your friends! Mark my words, luna. You will be mine! MUAHAHAHA!" Mephiles vanished.

'Is this … a curse?'

* * *

><p>Me : I'm so evil...<p>

Charmy : You got that right!

Espio : Please read and review.


	9. Welcome to Avalon

Me: This was supposed to be one, big chapter, but... lazy 8D

Luna: Enjoy~

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega (includes Sonic and the Black Knight characters, I think). Luna and her family belong to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 – Welcome to Avalon<span>

The golden yolk rises from the distant mountains, and its surrounding was shone with bright light. Birds started to chirp, moles poked their noses from the dirt and the rabbits hopped out of their dens.

Sunshine shone on Luna's face, waking her up. The encounter with Mephiles in her dreams worries her. However, sadness and worries does not solve problems at all. She could not pull herself together to tell her friends that. She went into the bathroom and tidied herself up. She headed towards the kitchen to help her parents preparing breakfast. Last night, Sonic and crew found King Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, Caliburn and Merlina. Today, they will plan their way to defeat the knights of the underworld and take back the chaos emerald.

After a few minutes passed, breakfast has finally been prepared and ready to be served, everyone has also woken up. While the infant hedgehogs were having their breakfast, the others were also eating theirs except for Caliburn and Omega. "I must say this is very good!" Sir Percival praised. "Thank you for your kindness of letting us stay here for the night and have breakfast." Sir Lancelot thanked. "Aww, it's nothing really." Cotton said. "In fact, we're very happy that Luna has made friends and even found a boyfriend." "Luna was a very shy girl in her childhood days. She didn't have a single friend at all. Whenever children came close to her, she just runs away. Lately, after meeting Shadow, she seems to found her confidence and willing to meet different people." Blizzard said.

"Daddy! Stop talking about my past, okay?" Luna requested and everyone just chuckled and laughed.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Charmy asked. "We go find those thieving knights of the underworld, defeat them and take back our emerald!" Knuckles said. Tails nodded. "The Chaos Emerald and the one responsible is probably in the same location which is their lair, but how are we gonna find it?" "Merlina, can you teleport us all to the underworld?" Caliburn asked. "The people I can take does not matter but I cannot travel to the underworld. My powers are not strong enough to get into a world of evil." Merlina explained. "…Sorry." "Don't blame yourself, Merlina. I'm sure there's another way." Trying to cheer her up, Cream and Cheese smiled.

"Perhaps the Lady of the Lake can help us." King Arthur suggested. "You mean Nimue?" Luna asked. "Yes. I see you know her as well." Caliburn said. "I read books about you guys! Of course I do!" "Her very first brag!" Blizzard said happily but Luna just gave him a mean look.

After breakfast and cleaning up, everyone waited at the front door. Merlina created a portal and the team jumped into the portal, heading towards the medieval place - Avalon.

They arrived at Misty Lake, where the Lady of the Lake resides. King Arthur led the way towards Camelot Castle. On the way, they talked and chatted in order to know each other better.

"Sir Lancelot, is it true that you rescued Lady Elaine from a tub of boiling hot waters which she has been put for years by a spell?" Luna asked. "…Yes." Simple as ever. "Mother said she was very lucky that Sir Lancelot found her and saved her." The silver knight spoke. "Why call him Sir Lancelot instead of father?" Espio questioned. "It's a sigh of respect. I sometimes call me father once in a while." Sir Galahad explained. "I asked him to call me father for several times but he never listened." Sir Lancelot said. "I'm respecting you and you don't want me to be respected?" "I'm merely doing what a knight should do and doing what's right. You don't need to respect me because of this, son." "At least I'm respecting a senior knight."

"If only Shadow was that humble…" Knuckles whispered. "Wha?" Shadow yelled. "N-nothing!" Tails chuckled. "

"So what's it like to be a knight?" Blaze asked her doppelganger. "It's a heavy duty but it's rewards are others happiness and peace. Besides, you can get an adventure or two." Sir Percival said.

"I bet it must be tough being a knight." Knuckles said. "Of course, especially being a knight of the Round Table! Being a knight of a Round Table means that you also need to protect the king at all cost!" Sir Gawain spoke. "I am a guardian of a large but important gem called the Master Emerald. However, since they need all the help they can get to get those babies back normal, I requested an old friend to guard it for me for a while." Knuckles said.

"And even he's guarding it hard, the emerald is always got stolen." Rouge said. "Shut up! You're the one to keep stealing it!" Knuckles talked back. "I USED to! Now I bare went close to that thing! Besides, it's someone else who wants to steal it all the time." "I thought you said it was large. How can you steal something big?" Sir Gawain asked. "You need machinery and stuff. Of course, I am powerful enough to lift it all by myself!" He bragged. "Sure…"

"So, do you have a queen?" Amy asked. King Arthur froze a bit, "Um… no. I don't want to find one…" "Why not? You should! So that you can have an offspring to take the throne when you're old!" Amy continued. "Can we discuss something else?" He replied. "Come on, King Arthur. This young lady is right. You should find a queen." Caliburn said. "Maybe there's someone who looked like me!" Amy said. "Actually, there is. The Lady of the Lake looks like you." Caliburn said. "Oh! Then why not marry her?" Amy asked. "Amy, she's a fairy!" Luna said. "Is that a problem?" Cream asked. "Let's not continue this subject." King Arthur said. The three infants chuckled.

A few more hours walk and they've finally arrived at the village in front of Camelot Castle. "WAIT!" Tails yelled. "What's wrong?" Charmy asked. "Why did we asked Merlina to take us directly towards Camelot Castle instead?" Everyone realized that they should have saved those 2 hours walk and facepalmed. "Well, it's too late for that now." Charmy said.

They arrived at the gate of the castle. The guards bowed them as they saw King Arthur. As they walked in, they saw a huge staircase and a pink hedgehog wearing a blue dress walked down. "Your majesty. You have returned…with some friends I see." She spoke. "Yes, these are Sir Sonic's friends. Apparently, that the knights of the underworld took something belongs to them so we decided to team up." The king explains. "I see… My name is Nimue, the Lady of the Lake." Nimue introduced herself. "Wow… she look pretty!" Cream said. "Chao~" Nimue noticed Cheese flying nest to Cream. "Oh! That's a cute little fairy there!" Nimue said. "This is my friend, Cheese. He's a chao." Cream said. "Chao chao!" Cheese greeted. "Come. Let's discus on the Round Table." Caliburn said. "But I thought the Round Table's chairs are only for a specific knight only." Luna said. "We can bring some spare chairs." Sir Percival suggested. "It's not necessary to bother you that much…" "Then I'll use my power's and make some chairs for you." Merlina said.

"How does she know that?" Nimue asked. "We'll explain everything later." King Arthur replied.

Merlina used her magic and summoned chairs for the gang to sit. The three knights and King Arthur sat their seats and everyone is ready to start. "So, the Knights of the Underworld stole a gem from Sonic's world called a Chaos Emerald. In order for them to even knew the emerald exists in that world, they must have someone who either know that world or is intelligent." King Arthur said. "And there are seven of them. We only have one in our possession. If they knew that, they might come for it or head back to our world to get them. With seven Chaos Emeralds together, they can have a huge amount of power!" Tails added. King Arthur nodded. "Then, what should we do?" Sir Percival said. "Lady Nimue, can you use your powers and take us to the Underworld?" Caliburn asked. "I could but to take you back, I need to come along us well." The Lady of the Lake replied.

"But what are we gonna do when we get there?" Charmy asked. "And how can we find our way?" Espio asked. "Actually, I know the Underworld's path. I can lead you." Nimue said. "We should split up. With some many people coming, it's easy to get spotted." Sir Lancelot suggested. "Agreed. However, the babies should stay along with the little girl, her chao friend and you're bee friend." King Arthur said. The babies are shocked and refused to stay. "He's right, Sonic. You're all too young and weak to go to a dangerous place like this." Amy said. "Don't worry, Cream, Cheese and Charmy are also staying too. They'll keep you three some company." Blaze said. "Knuckles, Sir Gawain, Tails, Amy, Vector and Blaze, you will come with me. Sir Lancelot will lead Espio, Sir Galahad, Sir Percival, Lady Nimue, Luna, Rouge and Omega. My team will search for their leader while Sir Lancelot's team will search for the emerald. After you've found the emerald, Lady Nimue will take you to us." King Arthur said. "Then the plan has settled. Does anyone have a question?" Caliburn asked. … "Good. This meeting is over." The King announced. "We should go to the blacksmith and sharpen our weapons. Give me your swords and I'll take them to the blacksmith for you." Sir Galahad suggested. "Good idea!" Everyone handed their swords to Sir Galahad and it seems kinda handful.

Just before the meeting has ended, a white bat is looking for someone in the corridor. Unfortunately, she hasn't found who she's looking for. She decided to ask one of the guards. "Excuse me, where is Lady Nimue?" She asked. The guard replied, "The king and his knights has returned and is now having a meeting with some friends." "What?! Lancelot and Galahad has returned and they didn't even tell me?!" Rushing away, the guard was left confused…

Everyone left the room where they'd just hatched a plan on taking down the knights of the Underworld. Sir Galahad is now sword-a-lot (gah! Lame -.-) and he's trying to take a peek on the road he's walking. Suddenly, a white bat wearing a red long dress rushed in. "My lady?" "…Mother!" The black and white hedgehog spoke out.

* * *

><p>Charmy: Cliffhanger!<p>

Me: yup yup! ^^

Vector: plz read and review


	10. Rampage!

Me: sorry if this is too short...

Sonic: Still.. enjoy!

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega. Luna belong to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 – Rampage!<span>

"Lancelot! How dare you come back without letting me know! I was worried sick!" She said. "Who's she?" Knuckles asked. "That's my mother, Lady Elaine." Sir Galahad answered. "Galahad, what are you doing with all those swords?" Elaine asked. "I'm bringing them to the blacksmith." He answered. "Are these you're friends?" The white lady spotted the crowd behind her. "They're Sir Sonic's friends to be exact."

"Hi!" Sonic waved. "… The baby?" She asked. "Well… he's got shot by magic...I think." Sir Lancelot said. "Well, why don't you introduce you're friends later at lunchtime? I was looking her Lady Nimue to tell her that." She spoke. "Yay! Lunch!" The crowd shouted.

~Lunchtime~

The table is filled with dozens of different dishes and they all smelt so good that they could drool on the floor. King Arthur introduced Sonic's friends to Lady Nimue and Lady Elaine and they introduced themselves as well. Caliburn and the other swords are now in the Blacksmith's possession. "Rouge, if you like jewellery so much, you can have some in my jewellery box." Lady Elaine said. Rouge gasped, "Really?!" "Why of course! I'll take you to my room after lunch." Lady Elaine smiled.

After lunch, Lady Elaine took Rouge to her room and showed her the jewellery box and the others headed towards the blacksmith to collect their swords. "Hello, Sir Knight, How can I- OH! Your majesty!" The blacksmith exclaimed. "Hello, how are our swords?" King Arthur asked. "They're over there… Huh? Who are you? You looked like me…" The two identical fox met each other. "I'm Tails. I'm Sonic's friend." Tails introduced. "Sir Sonic? It's been a while since I've heard of him." The blacksmith replied. "Ah, King Arthur." Caliburn came out from the shed. "Caliburn, how is my trustworthy sword?" The king asked. "Good as new, sire. Thanks to the blacksmith." Caliburn said. "Just doing my job!" The smithy said.

In the underworld, a black, armed figure appeared in front of a purple crystal and saw the crew preparing to infiltrate his lair. "Hm… let's get them an appetizer, shall we?" He said.

Suddenly, screaming and yelling voices are heard. Blackish creatures in different forms in armor and equipped with weapons were attacking the village. Houses were burnt, barrels were destroyed and the whole village is plunged into chaos. "The Knights of the Underworld! They're destroying everything!" Sir Gawain said. "We got to stop them, round up all the citizens to a safe place and those who can fight, get them!" King Arthur ordered.

Cream, Tails, Amy and the blacksmith led the citizens towards the castle gate and protected them from incoming enemy. King Arthur and the others are busy making combat with the Knights of the Underworld. However, the number of these dark knights has exceeded the estimated number the team expected. Back in the underworld lair, the figure watched the show and he seems to be enjoying it.

_15 minutes later_

The last of the Knights of the Underworld was defeated and no more enemies appeared. King Arthur's army has won this round. They were all exhausted by that combat and they headed back to the castle. All the citizens returned to the village and started repairing it. King Arthur offered help but the citizens refused to accept it. "You all are tired from that battle." One of the citizen said. "Yeah, you should go take a rest." Another spoke. "We can handle things here. Don't worry, sire!" The king took their advice and returned.

"Are you guys alright?" Amy worried. "Yeah… just tired…" Knuckles said. "boo boo…" Silver cooed. "A-BABA! I SHOO WELP!" Sonic yelled but Shadow just slapped him on the head. "Looks like things are a bit worse than we expected..." Nimue said. "Indeed." Caliburn said, "we shall take a short rest, then we'll finish this once and for all!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Luna: plz read and review~ c:<p> 


	11. A Trip to Hell

Me: Yay! New chapter! Sorry for thi being short x.x

Espio: Enjoy.

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega (includes Sonic and the Black Knight characters, I think). Luna belongs to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 – A trip to Hell<span>

Everyone prepared as they'll go down to the underworld and stop this madness. They gathered at the front gate and Lady Nimue was ready to send them to Hell. "Are you ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Cream and Charmy stayed behind because they need to help looking after the three heroes who have turned into babies. "Bwaaa!" Shadow squealed. "Come now. We'll be fine. Don't worry." Luna comforted Shadow but he still looked sad.

Nimue spoke some incantations and a pink portal opened. The team jumped in and into the Underworld.

The Underworld, aka Hell, has crimson, blood-red sky, red rocky ground with dark spikes pointing out and hot, boiling lava flowing instead of clear, crystal river. They hid behind a huge boulder and saw different evil creatures roaming around – armed underworld knights and flying fish-like creatures. A spiky castle stood proudly with lava moat around it. 'This is going to be tough.' King Arthur thought.

-In Camelot-

Cream, Cheese and Charmy were chatting with Lady Elaine while they watched the babies were playing with their toys. Silver's using his psychic powers to build a tower made with wooden blocks, Sonic's banging the drums and Shadow's hugging the Maria doll, staring towards the ground.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Cream spoke.

"I'm sure they are fine. They have the best knights and the almighty king with them, plus your friends!" Lady Elaine answered.

"I hope they'll come back safely…" Charmy said.

-Back to the Underworld-

"Their leader must be in that castle, probably in the highest floor. Lady Nimue, do you know how to get up there?" Caliburn asked. "Just follow the stairs that'll lead you upwards." The Lady of the Lake spoke. "What about the emerald?" Knuckles asked. " Either that guy got it with him, or he kept it in a room for treasures." Rouge said.

"Sir Lancelot, search every room for a possibility that the Chaos Emerald might be. If the Chaos Emerald is with the demon who's been this, we'll get it. Come to us afterwards." The king spoke. Sir Lancelot nodded.

The crew spilt up like they planned. They rampaged their way to the castle and went their separate ways. Team Arthur dashed their way upstairs and Team Lancelot infiltrated every room they can find.

Team Arthur needed to deal with a whole pack of underworld knights – both land and air. The team is totally surrounded by those demons but their spirit kept them going. "Seriously, how many are there?!" Amy is starting to get tired with whacking them with her hammer. "Stay strong, Amy!" Tails encouraged.

Team Lancelot is busy searching every single room in the castle and at the same time, defeating enemies. For some reason there are a lot of rooms but they kept on until they came across an unusual room. This room has dark purple crystals and the Knights of the Underworld spawned from them. They have found the breeding chamber.

"Destroy all those crystals!" Sir Lancelot ordered. Espio threw his explosive shurikens and BANG! All of the crystals were destroyed. The number of knights appearing has stopped.

"Woah! They stopped coming!" Vector said. "The others must have stopped them from coming." Blaze said. "Well let's hurry up!" King Arthur ordered and everyone followed him and dashed their way up.

However, when they reached their destination, there's a huge door and it's locked. They tried to smash their way but failed. "Argh! We don't have time to find keys!" Knuckles yelled. "Alright. Let's try the hard way!" King Arthur everyone to attack the door and hope that it'll break.

Team Lancelot mad their way to the last room where all treasures lie. They searched everywhere but they did not find the Chaos Emerald. "The emerald isn't here. Maybe it's with the leader." Luna said.

"Hey! There's a key!" Rouge flew and grabbed the key. "It might be useful." Lady Nimue said. "Alright. Let's meet up with King Arthur and the others." Sir Lancelot said.

Team Lancelot finally made their way to the top floor and found Team Arthur busy attacking the door. "What are you doing?" Omega asked. "This door's locked. We're trying to bust our way in!" Knuckles spoke as he's punch the door rapidly. Sir Percival asked them to step aside. She used to key to unlock the door.

"When did you find that key?" Knuckles asked.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"We didn't find the Chaos Emerald. We suspect the person in that room has it with him." Sir Lancelot reported. "Very well. Are you all ready? It's now or never." King Arthur asked. Everyone nodded, ready for the final battle here. King Arthur opened the door. Two emeralds, red and yellow lay on the throne and a crystalline figure stood in front of the window, someone who looked familiar…

* * *

><p>Me: I believe everyone knows who this final boss will be -3-<p>

Vector: Plz read and review c:


	12. The Real Black Knight

Me: YAY! Finally! Sorry for late update. Lazy and busy... _ enjoy!

EDIT: I forgot to add that they obtained the chaos emeralds... _

Official Sonic characters belong to Sega (includes Sonic and the Black Knight characters, I think). Luna and Mephtic belongs to me :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – The Real Black Knight<p>

"Is that… Mephiles?" Rouge asked. The knight is covered with blue and purple crystals, including his armor. He has his visor on but the right side was broken, allowing his green reptilian to be seen. He has no mouth. His sword is similar to that of Sir Lancelot's but it is made of black metal. The tip has large crystals that act like spikes. The lower part of the sword is like Arondight but the yellow part are replaced with crystals.

"I am not this Mephiles person. I am Mephtic the black knight." Said the dark figure and scanned his ememies, "I see you have not bought your royal wizard, Arthur but would you? Her power's is not strong enough to create a portal to the Underworld, does she? Or is she scared?" King Arthur felt the rage building up.

"Stop bombarding us with questions, you freak! Now hand over the chaos emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"You're rude, aren't you." Mephtic spoke as he glared at Knuckles. "I have introduced myself to you and yet you have not."

"Quit the talk and get to the point. You did not show respect to our king and have wasted enough time. What are you planning to do with those emeralds?" Sir Lancelot said.

"My my, you have changed Lancelot. It has been years since we have last met each other. Why not start with a 'hello'?" The crystalline figure spoke.

"What does he mean? Did you two know each other Sir Lancelot?" King Arthur asked.

Sir Lancelot lowered his head, thinking of the past. "Yes…" "Why not tell them about our story? Your allies will certainly want to know." Mephtic encouraged. "It has nothing to do with this!" Sir Lancelot yelled. "Hmph. Then I'll tell them then. It was a long time ago when Lancelot was still living with Nimue…"

_Flashback_

Lancelot was practicing his fighting skills with his wooden sword besides the lake. Nimue is busy doing her stuff back at her place. The black hedgehog grew tired and decided to sit down and have some apples.

Suddenly, he noticed a strange shadow between the trees. It seemed to be watching him. The darkness trotted forward and stayed in front of the hedgehog. Lancelot holding out an apple and asked, "Do you want some apples?" He put the apple in front of the darkness and it surrounded the apple and the fruit disappeared. Lancelot figured that the strange creature might be hungry. He gave it his whole basket of apples to it. The creature greedily consumed all the apples and remained silent.

Then, the shadow moved towards Lancelot's shadow and started to form. He turned himself looking exactly like Lancelot but without a mouth. Lancelot was shocked and held up his wooden sword towards it.

"Who are you?" Lancelot demanded an answer. The copy stared at his sword and spoke, "How rude of you to point that at me. I did not do any harm." Lancelot realized his error and put the sword down.

"My name… is Mephtic. I have been searching for one's shadow that is worth of restoring me. I mean you no harm." He said. "I am Lancelot. You want to play with me?" Lancelot asked kindly. "… sure."

From that day on, whenever Shadow saw Mephtic in the meadow near the lake, he would go and play with him. However, whenever Nimue is near, Mephtic would hide, preventing from being spotted.

"Mephtic, why do you always hide from Lady Nimue?" Lancelot asked one day. ".. I don't like strangers…" Mephtic replied. "Oh."

Both of them met almost every day until the day Lancelot left the lake and became a knight of the Round Table. Since then, they never saw each other again.

_Flashback End_

"We have always been friends, Lancelot. I have missed you ever since you have left the lake." Mephtic continued. "I always remember the days that we have spent in that meadow. Not long that I've found out that you have become a knight. I thought of creating a throne in the Underworld since it is my birthplace… Ah yes, I haven't told you that, didn't I Lancelot? Yes… this place is my birthplace. Beautiful, isn't it. However, I did not kidnapped the king and take these emeralds simply because of you Lancelot…"

"Then, what is your plan?" Sir Percival asked.

"… Revenge on using me. You suppose to know about Merlina's plan, right? Well, that black knight that that Sir Sonic fought is an alternation of me! Merlina used ancient magic and changed me into an evil form of King Arthur. She even put her own king into deep slumber. I did not kidnap your king. I was enraged. How dare of her. I did not release the king but the Knights of the Round Table found him and saved him. Since I was not treated with rightful respect and ways, I should use the power of these emeralds and take over the world! MUHAHAHA!" Mephtic ended his speech with his maniac laughter.

"You… If you threaten our kingdom in any ways, then I should treat you as my enemy instead of my friend!" Sir Lancelot yelled.

"Then so be it!"

"Alright! Time to get this party started!" Knuckles punched the air with his fits.

"I'm afraid you have to stay out of this" Lady Nimue spoke, "You and your friends have no armor, sword or shield. You might be killed during the fight. For me, it's miracle that you have come this far…"

"But…"

"She's right. We have to stay back this time." Luna said.

"It does not matter. However…" The dark knight created a barrier around the chaos emeralds. "You shall not thief the emeralds during out battle. Until the battle is finished, the emeralds shall remain untouched."

"Are you ready, Knights of the Round Table?" Caliburn asked.

"YES!"

"Let's go!" King Arthur dashed forward and clashed swords with Mephtic but he reflected his attack like it was nothing. The knights assaulted the black knight but Mephtic dashed behind them and attacked them.

"This is gonna be a tough fight." Rouge commented.

Mephtic charged at King Arthur. The royal hedgehog blocked his attack with his sword but the attack force of Mephtic is too powerful and got hit. The black sword cut a wound on the king's shoulder. The rest of the gang can do nothing but sit and watch.

"Chaos Punishment!" Sir Lancelot teleported next to Mephtic and successfully landed a hit. "Not bad, but not good enough! Dark Assault!" Multiple swords made of darkness appeared from the ground and slashed Sir Lancelot. The black hedgehog was covered with wounds and fell on the ground, fainted.

"Gail Meteor!" Sir Gawaine threw his twin-swords at the devil but again he dodged it and charged at him. He banged him on the castle wall and rumbles crashed onto him, leaving his sword out of his grasps.

Sir Galahad used his psychokinetic energy and made a circular seal made of two decorated rings. Mephtic grunted at the power of the seal rings but jumped up to the celling and bounced back towards Sir Galahad. The white knight was preparing his attack until multiple dark vines tangled him, leaving him defenseless. With a mighty blow, Mephtic smote his body, penetrating his armor and leaving a wound on his stomach, causing him to kneel down.

"It's not too late to give up now." Mephtic said. "Never! If I fail, I should die trying! Flames of Kilekion!" Blaze became a tornado of fire and accelerated towards Mephtic. Mephtic blocked the attack with his sword and waited until she's worn down. Then, he striked her towards the waking Sir Lancelot and caused them to collide with each other.

King Arthur stood on his feet and continued to attack his enemy but how many times he tried, Mephtic reflected his attack back.

"The battle is over, Arthur. I have won. " Mephtic stated.

"No… I won't lose! For this kingdom, I shall defeat you and bring justice!" Then all of a sudden, the three sacred swords - Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein glowed simultaneously and the three knights slowly wake up to see this sacred event. Caliburn soon glowed and King Arthur glowed in golden light. After a sudden explosion of lights, King Arthur has transformed into Excalibur Arthur with the greatest sacred sword – Excalibur. Everyone was amazed and saw a hope of light on defeating the darkness. Mephtic, on the other hand, was not amused with the light show. Excalibur Arthur dashed towards Mephtic, giving him a shocking knockdown. The dark knight glared at the golden king and used Dark Assault but the king eliminated the swords of darkness. Mephtic rushed towards Excalibur Arthur and rampaged on him but the empowered king easily blocked all his attacks with his great sword. Mephtic, feeling exhausted, grunted.

"Now's our chance!" Excalibur spoke and Excalibur Arthur used Soul Surge and unleashed a fury of sword slashes. Mephtic dropped his sword and kneeled down painfully, blood rushed at his wound on his body and face. His visor is entirely broken and his armor is sliced into pieces with a few remaining on his body. Everyone was delighted they have won.

"Get on with it. It's your chance." Mephtic said.

"I am not the one to decide that." The golden king turned to Sir Lancelot. The black hedgehog stepped forward and raised his sword. Mephtic braced for the impact.

CLING.

The sword was embedded on the floor. "Why?"

"You are my friend and I see good in you." Sir Lancelot spoke and kneeled down. "Getting revenge won't do anything, Mephtic. Stop this."

Mephtic looked at Sir Lancelot and looked down on the ground. "But Merlina…"

"Merlina realized her mistakes and now King Arthur knew the truth, I'm sure he'll talk to Merlina and give her suitable punishments."

"…I'm sorry…"

Mephtic lowered the barrier of the chaos emeralds and gave it to Sir Lancelot.

Sir Lancelot smiled and helped Mephtic to get up. The gang at the back have tears running through their cheeks. "It's so touching…" Luna spoke.

"Let's get back. I'll treat you with some apples." Sir Lancelot smiled and everyone, including Mephtic went back to Avalon.

* * *

><p>Espio: Plz read and review!<p> 


	13. Back Home

Me: I know I know. It's been so long. _; sorry but I do hope you'll still like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Back Home<p>

The party teleported back to Camelot and everyone greeted their return. Lady Elaine noticed a foreign figure next to her Knight. "Who is this knight here, dear?" "I shall explain everything to you later. Now, let's treat this friend of mine with some apples." Everyone headed to the dining room which has an absurdly long table in the middle and several chairs around it. A servant came in with a basket full of apples and placed it in front of the dark knight. Mephtic looked at Sir Lancelot and the black hedgehog gestured him to eat them. Mephtic turned his attention back to the apples and wolfed down the apples. While he eating the apples, King Arthur told them what happened in the Underworld and the girls gave the warriors some medical attention.

"Ah shuda bwe der!" Sonic spoke.

"You're a baby, Sonic! You'll just get yourself hurt!" Amy scolded.

"So, are you going to head back to your own world now?" King Arthur asked.

"Yeah, we need to hurry up and gather the remaining emeralds." Tails explained.

"Watabut he?" Shadow pointed at Mephtic.

"Shadow, it's rude to point." Luna said. Shadow whimpered.

"It's fine." The dark knight said, "I'll be returning to the Underworld soon. However, he any of you need my assistance. I will be glad to."

"Same with us. We will give you our help when you're in trouble." The cobalt king said.

"How would you know?" Vector asked.

"We'll know." Caliburn said but Vector and Charmy just didn't understand.

Everyone headed to the plain field next to the castle. Merlina mumbled something and in a flash of light. Sonic and the others were teleported back to their own world.

"Well, that was fun." Knuckles said.

"Now we have three chaos emeralds!" Cream spoke with joy. "Chao!"

"Then, where are the others." Espio asked.

"Bwa!" Shadow bursted.

"Huh?"

Shadow pointed up in the sky. "Der!"

"… in space?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I think he meant it's in the ARK!" Tails exclaimed. "Yea! Yea!"

"But how can we go to the ARK?" Rouge asked, pointing out another obstacle the team is facing.

"Kaos contrue duh!" Shadow barked.

"Wait, Shadow can still uses Chaos Control even he's a baby?" Knuckles asked.

"If he didn't forget how to, I guess he can." Tails replied. "All he needs is a chaos emerald!"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Amy gave Shadow a chaos emerald and everyone was teleported to the space colony – ARK.

It hasn't been a long time since someone been here, to be frank. Shadow occasionally comes back here to keep things tidy and neat, treating this space platform his second home. After all, he was born here. Although this is Shadow's birth place, it is also where Maria, who is like a sister to Shadow, died.

There they stood, in the room with a large window. They can see the view of the Earth clearly from here. They can see how the clouds flows and how the blue are the oceans. There is nothing else except for that enormous piece of glass. The entire room was empty. Even though Shadow has been keeping this place tidy, this place is still pretty eerie. Shadow pointed to the direction where he kept the emerald here and led them to the laboratory. A single capsule was standing in the middle of this room and in front of it was the control panel where a sapphire-colored chaos emerald was slotted.

"This is the fourth chaos emerald that we've found." Espio stated.

"Mission is close to completion." Omega spoke in his mechanical voice.

On the right side of the capsule, a large computer stood. Tails was curious and started up the computer. "What are you looking for?" Luna asked with curiosity. Tails was about to reply but he accidentally opened a video.

The video was from the security camera in the lab, scientists were pacing around in their white coats, writing down data from different equipment. A fat old man with the appearance like Eggman walked in with a girl with blonde hair which grows no further than her shoulder. She had a blue headband and wore a top as blue as Sonic the hedgehog and a dress as blue as the sky. She might be a fan of blue, but who knows?

"How is he?" The old man asked one of the scientists.

"Everything is stable, sir. He can be released." The old fellow, which is obviously the head of these scientists, nodded.

The reflection from the capsule made it hard for the camera to see what is inside of it. "Grandpa?" The elder raised a brow in respond of her granddaughter's calling. "Will he be a nice guy? Can he be my friend?" She asked with a smile. "Of course, my dear. In fact, I would like to ask you to look after him instead of the scientists. I don't want to treat him like a lab rat but a part of our family." He patted Maria's head and chuckled. "I'll teach him a lot of things like how people live in the Earth!" The young girl giggled.

The scientists started to prepare for the awakening of the creature inside the capsule. "On my mark." The old voice called. "Three. Two. One." Right after the countdown, the professor pressed the release button and the liquid in the capsule was drained away and the capsule was opened. A black hedgehog with a human-like structure was lying on the floor. He has red stripes on his quills, arms, legs and even at the corner of his eyes. His entire body was wet and was dripping with liquid. The creature was Shadow the hedgehog. He opened his eyes, and the first person he saw was Maria, kneeling in front of him.

This is the moment that Shadow had met Maria.

"Hi!" She said with a heart-warming smile. Shadow perked his ears and turned towards her, hearing her beautiful voice. Her grandpa put a finger in front of his lips, telling his scientists to be quiet.

"My name is Maria Robotnik. This is my grandpa, Professor Gerald Robotnik." Shadow eyed at the old scientists and turned his head around and saw other people. He grew tense. "The others are grandpa's scientists. They and grandpa created you. And your name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog."

Shadow calmed down, and looked back at Maria. "…Maria." Shadow smiled as he could sense that the human child is kind.

Shadow looked around at his body and tried to get up. Maria helped him by holding him so he won't stumble. Professor Gerald smiled as he saw his granddaughter bonding and helping his artificial son, just as he wishes. Finally, Shadow was able to stand firmly. "..Thank you." Maria smiled back.

Gerald chuckled, "You two are going to get along just fine. However, before you two leave, I'll need to do some test on Shadow to make sure that everything is functioning well."

The entire team watched the clip. Some are smiling at the scene when Shadow was born and his moments with , this isn't Shadow's first time of seeing this. He found this video and watched at several times and everything he watches it, he always have the warm feeling like Maria is around him.

"Maria was a nice kid, but I'm sure that she is happy now that you're having fun back on Earth." Amy turned to Shadow. 'And I will continue to keep my promise Maria. I'll protect the Earth and live for you.' He thought.

"It's so touching! I think I'm gonna cry!" Charmy shouted with tears rushing out from his eyes.

"You're already crying, Charmy!" Vector barked.

"Let's head back." Knuckles spoke. "We've got what we came for and we should hurry up on our search." Blaze nodded in agreement.

Luna gave Shadow a chaos emerald and they found themselves right where they left. "So, where is the next one?" Rouge asked. Tails took out his radar and pressed some buttons. "Hm... It's seems to be in the desert next to Soleanna.

"At least, it's not in the city. I heard everyone there is very slow-paced, even the birds are slack." Vector said with content.

* * *

><p>Me: Bad references are bad. -ahem-<p>

Charmy: READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
